User talk:558050/Archives/2014-04
RE:Bullet Images Hi, thanks for your words. You've been doing a great work too in the wikia, with GTA V missions and movie pages. I know some vehicle pages still need proper GTA V images, I try to get some pictures when I have time since I don't play the game as often as before. The Bullet is on my to do list, definitively :) As for heist images, the wikia is using the mission pics of the Social Club. If you have a Social Club account, you can find them here, as long as you've completed these missions. For example, I only have have the smart approach pic of the Jewel Store Job because it's what I chose, so I can't add the loud & dumb pic. Same with the others. I see user Thewarzonexl originally uploaded the mission montages, another option would be to ask him to re-upload them again, if he's still around.DocVinewood (talk) 09:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I found the pic for The Big Score mission in his file list (with a different name) and added it, but the others are still missing.DocVinewood (talk) 09:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Resposta Não concordo. O nome dessa arma em particular, na vida real é MP5. Durante as várias aparições nos jogos, foi sempre baseada na MP5. Se assim não fosse, podia fazer isso que disseste (SMG = Sub-Machine Gun, é uma categoria e não uma arma em si) como na página da Assault SMG. Mas como é, vou só propor a página para eliminação. Depois de algum tempo, se não for melhorada (com informação sobre SMGs), vou apagá-la. Se quiseres, podes juntar a informação e mostrar-me quando estiver acabada, para o veredicto final. Topas? Bora lá. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Muito bem, grande trabalho: com a página (Parabéns!) e com os argumentos. Mas... :*Como eu te tinha dito, essa arma, nos jogos em que apareceu, foi constantemente baseada na MP5, e é por isso que eu defendo que o seu nome continue assim (eu também disse que se não fosse assim, eu tinha concordado contigo: "Se assim não fosse, podia fazer isso que disseste...como na página da Assault SMG." :*As outras armas que apresentaste foram baseadas em diferentes armas da vida real, e por isso é que têm o nome dado no jogo; :*Se um utilizador da Wiki der de caras com a página da SMG, vai ver os links para as páginas das armas. :*A AK-47 é uma arma que, no jogo foi sempre baseada na AK-47 (não é díficil de adivinhar) e, por isso tem o nome da arma na vida real; :*E, voltando ao mesmo assunto, SMG (Sub Machine Guns) é uma categoria, como Assault Rifle. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Paleto Score Profiting Hi, I've done a couple of test runs each for Packie and Norm Richards during The Paleto Score and I've come to the conclusion that Norm Richards is the best choice for making money (even though he doesn't survive the heist). In both runs with Norm, the overall money taken was less than the runs with Packie. But because Norm costed less (10.5% due to his casualty expense), the trio made more money individually (around $8,000 to $9,000 more) than the runs with Packie surviving. Oh and in both runs, I picked up Norm's bag. But my real question is: In the Paleto Score Setup, do we stick with the statement of Packie or Chef being the best choice due to them not dying, or can we say what I've just said and that Norm Richards is a better choice when it comes to making money? (considering we still have Hugh Welsh for The Big Score (Obvious)) Shinobi Galador (talk) 18:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, it's a deal. As a bit of advice in case you haven't started the mission, when you're in bomb disposal gear, immeadiately switch to Michael because, for whatever reason, he doesn't lose money when damaged. I'll let you know what the results are with Norm once I've done the run. Shinobi Galador (talk) 20:44, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay here's what I got: Final Take: $7,994,289 M/F/T cut: $454,341 Lester: $211,050 Norm Richards (dead): $184,669 I only thought Norm would be a better choice over Daryl since it would be logical to save Daryl for The Big Score (Obvious). I'm just going to do a test run with both 7% gunmen and see what the difference is. Speak to you soon. Shinobi Galador (talk) 21:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) User Hey 558050. I agree with what you said and don't feel bad for me. I appreciate what you said! Anyway, if patrollers can't block users, then there needs to be an admin that can be awake as long as me and Cloudkit can. I'm going to talk to The Tom about this and ask for a staff meeting. This has to be prevented. Plus, Wikia only blocked the vandal for two weeks! He needs to be blocked for infinite over me and several users fighting him for over one hour! ( ) 15:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8